STRAWBERRY DANCE (Acts 1 and 2)
by donmai
Summary: The Sket Club meets the Film Studies Club. What the hell is going on!


**ACT 1: "The Izumisaka Film Studies Club (and that weird inter-dimensional thingy)"**

It's just another day in the Film Club's clubroom, Junpei Manaka, together with Aya Toujou and their friends talking about movie ideas for the next cultural festival, when Misuzu Sotomura suddenly notices a weird, stove shaped platform lying near the room's storage cabinet. "Hey, Misuzu! What are you looking at?" asked Hiroshi, her brother, noticing that she's been staring at the platform. "Onii-chan, is there always a platform thingy in the clubroom?" replied Misuzu. At this time, all of the members have noticed it. "I know! It's one of those inter-dimensional things where you can go from one place to another. "

Just as everyone was thinking very seriously, Satsuki Kitaooji felt like a total idiot (if she's not one) for not being paid attention to until Junpei broke the awkward silence. " Like hell that would be real Satsuki but if that theory was real, where'd you want to go?"Junpei then asked which sent everyone into deeper thinking. First was Hiroshi and Rikiya Komiyama, a friend of Junpei since middle school" How about we go to Youkai Academy?" they echoed in chorus as their minds are filled with dirty thoughts. Misuzu chastised the two perverts and came with her own suggestion without straying on thinking for a movie idea "How about, let's say, France in the Renaissance Period? I'm sure Toujou-senpai can get some inspiration for our script there." Then, Satsuki's turn came "How about an alternate universe where Manaka will fall in love with only me?" "How about no?" replied Junpei (who is Manaka by the way) then the last one who gave a suggestion was Toujou (since Chiinami Hashimoto has no interest in Sci-Fi stuff). "What if it is one of those Jump teleporters in which you can go from one series to another?" Junpei and the gang then decided to go take a look on the platform and to their surprise, it is a teleporter. Then, out of curiosity, the Film Studies Club decided to give it a test run by pushing the buttons on the control panel. As they pressed the button marked "GO!" thick smoke suddenly appeared before their eyes and engulfed their clubroom surroundings. "I hope this is good" Junpei muttered. "What is it Manaka-kun?" Toujou suddenly asked then Junpei replied "N-nothing".

The smoke suddenly became thin and after a few minutes, and as the Film Studies Club's vision are already clear, they saw that they're in a room. The others thought that the thing was just a prop used by another club but then Rikiya noticed something else. "Hey! Since when did we have a poster that says "Support, Kindness, Encouragement, Troubleshoot"?" then the others (save Toujou for poor eyesight) also saw what RIkiya mentioned earlier and now realized that the teleporter really is working but the only question is, where are they?

**ACT 2:"What's The Sket Dance? (And the daily lives of Kaimei High School boys and girls)"**

Just finished from completing another request from a first-year student, the Sket Club is back on their usual business, doing nothing and laze around in their clubroom. "Ahh! This is so booooorrrriiinnnggg!" complained Himeko Onizuka, one of the members of the "Campus Support Group". Meanwhile, sitting on the couch, Yusuke Fujisaki, a.k.a. "Bossun" (for some unknown reason), turned on the TV to watch some robot cartoons. "Hey Himeko, Switch, don't you think that it is possible that we have another crossover?" Bossun asked. "Hm? I don't think so. I mean, it's been two years since the Yorozuya people came here and…" said Himeko. "Yeah! Like it's going to happen again (LOL)" said Kazuyoshi Usui or "Switch" (actually he doesn't talk. He uses a speech synthesis program to do so). They stopped talking and returned to business (meaning Bossun with the TV, Himeko with the manga, and Switch talking to Otakura about Liberty Maji or something).

It seems like they're having a hard time to pass the time (although occasional talks such as "I heard Nakatani-san from Class A …" with the accompanying reply of "Who the hell is Nakatani-san?!" can help sometimes) until they saw smoke suddenly pop out of their room. "Huh?" is what the Sket Club had said to themselves, thinking that the Yorozuya has returned to lay waste on Sket Dance again (just like last time), when they saw seven silhouettes instead of three. Now they asked each other "Hey Switch! Do you know who they are?" said Bossun then Switch replied with a simple "No, I don't." As the smoke fades away, the Sket Club saw an arm trying to point at them and then they heard a girl shout "Ah! They're the Sket Club!" and then a guy said to the girl "Sket Club? What do you mean by that Toujou?" followed by replies such as "Sket? What's Sket?", "Is it some kind of food?","Where are we?" and stuff like that. It took time before the Sket Club realized who the visitors are. "Ah! You're the guys from Ichigo 100%!" they shouted. "Ah! You're the guys from Gintama!" the visitors said in reply (except Toujou who knew that the guys in front of them are not from Gintama) "No! They're from Sket Dance" Toujou corrected the others on board. "WHAT'S THE SKET DANCE?!" shouted the others and Toujou just apologized for correcting them and started to argue at each other. "Shaddup!" Bossun then shouted and everyone became quiet.


End file.
